


Even After it All

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Death, I'm Going to Hell, Loss, i cant believe i wrote this, im sorry, im sorry i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are on the run with your four year old sister after a horrible car accident results in your parents and your brothers death. Unable to grieve properly, you focus on caring for the only family you have left. You are determined.





	1. On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.  
> Warning: brief mention of abuse, blood, brief mention of starvation

You spent the good majority of your life protecting yourself, and your younger siblings from anyone who wanted to hurt them. Even your parents. If you had to take a few hits to ensure their safety, fine by you. 

That is, until the day you were in one of the worst car accidents you ever remembered. 

Most of it was a blur, but you remember being hit head on by a semi, screams from your brother and your little sister, and the defening silence that rang in your ears afterwards.   
You couldnt breathe. Why couldn't you breathe?

It took a few moments of panic before you began to claw at your neck, trying to tear at the necklace that was now digging into your skin. Blotches of black dots began to cover your vision when suddenly- SNAP. You drew in a low gasp of air, panting heavily as your head pounded and your vision swam.

It took you a minute or two to recover before you shakily, rose to your feet, looking around. A second later you regretted that upon finding both, your parents and the semi driver himself, crushed beneath the cargo the truck had been carrying. You vomited then and there until you were left dry heaving with nothing left in your stomach.

Suddenly Ethan and Aubrey came to mind, sending you into an adrenaline infused search. After ten minutes you came upon Ethan, and felt warm hot tears roll down your cheeks as the ground swayed beneath your feet.

Oh god no. No, no, no, this cant be real. This has to be a dream it..

Crying stopped you in your tracks. It was coming from your right and you found yourself bending over a pile of reckage. Aubrey. She was alive. She was scraped and bruised, but alive.

You felt horrible, lifting your baby sister onto your hip but leaving your brother beneath all that rubbish...

"Shh, shh, its alright Aubrey, just dont look. Focus on sissy okay?"  
You turned Aubrey's head so that she was looking at you and away from the gruesome remains of the crash.  
"Focus on me, okay? Can you do that?"  
Aubrey nodded and you brushed away the tears that lined her face.

It took over an hour, with you stopping to either dry heave or check up on Aubrey, before you successfully buried Ethan.  
Once again holding Aubrey on your hip, you stood over the sloppy grave you had provided your brother, choking back sobs that were threatening to come out. You had to be strong. If not for yourself, than for Aubrey.

"Say g-goodbye to bubby, Aubrey." More tears spilled down your face as Aubrey waved to the messy pile of dirt.  
"Bye, bye.."  
"Tell him you love him."  
"I love you, bubby."

Forcing your breath to stay as even as possible, you turned to look at Aubrey. Pointing to her heart you told her, "Bubby's always gonna be right here. He is with you, even if you cant see him."  
Your three year old sister nodded.

And from that day forward you devoted your life to protecting the only family you had left.

So when you were approached by two monsters in an ally way, you immediately shoved your now four year old sister behind you, your arms outstretched beside you as fear made your hands shake. You cursed yourself for being so obvious.

They appeared to be... Goats? They were both tall, the one on the right being the tallest. They were both covered in white fur, and bore a set of horns and floppy white ears on top of their heads. Their eyes were warm and welcoming, despite the pity and concern that you could practically feel radiating off them.  
They cooed softly at you, inching forward slowly.

It almost made You want to go to them.. But you didn't know these people. Suddenly Aubrey gripped your sweater, and you snapped back to reality. For a moment, you paused, forming a plan.

It was risky, but it was all you had.

In one fleeting motion you swooped Aubrey into your arms and ran full speed towards the goat monsters. Whether it was the shock from being charged or it was just you, they stumbled back as you barreled through them, allowing you an opening.

It was difficult with Aubrey, but you managed to scramble away, finding shelter at the back of a nearby house. You panted heavily, sitting down with Aubrey beside you. Even though they didnt appear to be associated with the police, you werent risking it. There was no way you were gonna let anyone drag you or Aubrey into foster care. Especially if that means being split up. 

A snowflake fell onto your hand, dragging you from your thoughts. Just what you need right now, cold weather.   
Sure you and Aubrey had survived through cold weather before, but never snow. 

You sighed, pulling Aubrey into your lap. Her skin was already cool to the touch.   
"Here," You tug at the bottom of your sweater, pulling it over Aubrey's head as she cuddled up to you. It wasn't great, but it was the best you had.

You sighed again, this time as you looked at what you could see of your body. You were practically a walking skeleton at this point. You could feel your ribs poking through your skin. Aubrey wasn't much better. Any scrap of food you managed to find was always handed off to her, spare the few times there was enough for both of you. Not only were you both skinny, but you were filthy, your hair   
matted and dirty.

As the snow picked up, you wrapped your arms tighter around Aubrey, holding her impossibly closer. Your last thought before drifting off was a silent promise. A promise that you would make sure Aubrey's life turned out better than your own.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are introduced to the many skeletons, and Aubrey makes a new friend or two. You are also questioned a little. It doesnt go to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, death

Comic had never seen Blue look so concerned. That was saying something, considering the litte energetic skeleton was almost always worried about something. 

Comic himself, felt a gasp slip from his mouth at the sight. 

You were shivering like a leaf, your body wrapped protectively around...something. What? Comic wasn't sure.

Immediately Comic called for Papyrus to assist him, Papyrus also letting out a gasp at what he saw. Though Papyrus was obviously more shaken, lifting you as though you were fragile enough to shatter. Than, Papyrus let out a heartbroken cry, Comic rushing beside him to see what happened. Were you hurt? 

What Comic saw shocked him even more. You were holding a child in your grasp. They were tucked inside the sweater and cradled to your chest. 

Comic called for a family meeting, all the other versions of him and his brother eyeing Papyrus as he hurridly carried you and the small one up the stairs and into Comic's room.

Comic waved his hand, calling for the commotion to settle down. Once he began explaining, looks of horror found their ways onto each skeleton's face, soon followed by a look of concern. 

The news of not only an orphaned human, but an orphaned human with a child? It definitely was cause for anger and many, many questions.

Where was your family? How long had you been alone? Who was this child you were caring for? Most importantly, were you okay?

The only thing the skeletons could do, however, was wait.

\--

It was hours before you groggily opened your eyes, immediately become alert as you realized that you were no longer outside surrounded by snow, but inside. In someones bed.

Aubrey.

You were about to panic when you felt your sister wiggle beside you. You took a breath, sitting up as you checked her over for any injuries. Sighing with relief, you looked around the room you were in. It was slightly messy.. There was a desk with papers scattered all over it, and some sort of.. Trash tornado? In the corner of the room. Other than that the floor was rather clean. You looked down at Aubrey. You didnt want to wake her up, but you definitely didnt want to leave her here by herself for you to scout out your surroundings. After a moment, you decided your curiosity could wait. You werent in any immediate danger, and besides, it had been a while since Aubrey had gotten a good sleep. 

You, however, decided to stay awake. You had to be up in case something were to happen, or someone were to come in. You opted to looking around the room, taking in every detail. It was then that you noticed a glass of water on the nightstand beside you. Clean water. Right there.

You hesitated. What if it was poisoned? Or drugged? After a moment of fighting with yourself, you grabbed the glass, bringing it up to your lips. Sticking your tongue out, you only sipped a little. It didnt.. Taste bad. Still, it was probably better to go thirsty than to risk being knocked out or unaware. You put the glass back.

It was about fifteen more minutes before a knock at the door startled you. You jumped into action, sheilding Aubrey with your own body as she slept. The door creaked open to reveal a skeleton. He was rather short, albeit only a few inches shorter than you, with a blue hoodie and black gym shorts with white stripes. His face was calm, and he didnt seem to be hostile. He raised his hands slightly in a surrender. You stayed where you were.

"Goodmornin, are you feelin alright?" His voice was deep, but soft. It put you at ease, though you still didnt move. "T'name's Sans, but everyone else calls me Comic." Comic took a step closer, and you scooted back ever so slightly, ready to pick up Aubrey if the need arose. Comic seemed to sense your distress, and paused.

His eyelights shifted to the bedside table, where he noticed the un-touched glass of water. Turning his focus back to you, he spoke softly, hands still raised. "Y'not thirsty, kid?"

You hesitated.

"S'not poisoned, if thats what your thinkin." 

You stared at him. How did he know you assumed that?

Comic hurridly continued. "One of our other guests assumed that tha first time we offered 'im water too."

At this, you responded. "We?"

The short skeleton nodded. "Mind f'I sit down?" He gestured to the chair beside the bed.

You scruitnized him for a moment. He didn't seem intent on harming you... You nodded.

Comic gladly took a seat, placing his hands on his lap. "'Ere," Comic lifted the glass from the table and took a swig. "See? Not poisoned." He outstretched his hand, offering you the glass.

Briefly, you wondered how he did that without opening his mouth. Magic, you suppose. You had always heard people talking of monsters and how almost every breed of them were associated with magic. You hesitantly took the glass, this time downing half the drink in the blink of an eye before setting it back down, saving the rest for Aubrey.

Speaking of Aubrey, you felt a shift in movement behind you. Keeping one eye on Comic, you turned your attention to her as she yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Comic watched with interest. He had never been this close to a human child before, except for Frisk, let alone one this young. 

You cooed softly at her, still putting a hand in front of her protectively as you noticed Comic staring. Tentatively, you reached for the glass of water again and helped Aubrey as she hurridly gulped it down.

Comic made a noise that sounded something inbetween a huff and "huh". Before you could ask any questions, Comic turned to look at you again. "Are you hungry? Paps is makin food downstairs."

You stayed silent and nodded, only for Aubrey to perk up at the mention of food. "Hungry, food?" You turned to look at her, giving her a warm smile. "Yea, bre. Food" Her mood seemed to lighten, and she excitedly wrapped her arms around your neck, silently asking to be carried.

You chuckled, and turned back to Comic who wore an expression you couldnt read. "How many people?"

"Five more, but It's safe, I promise. But I do have to warn you though that they are concerned about you, and have also never really seen such a young human. They wont hurt you, but they will probably stare and want to ask questions."

You weren't sure how much Comic's promises were worth yet, but you nodded. Lifting Aubrey, you held her to your chest as you followed Comic downstairs.

The moment you came into view, all the noise stopped. It felt like a dozen eyelights were all on you, and you shifted your feet self consciously, still keeping your eyes on them. Comic was very right when he said they would stare. Your eyes flicked between them as you stuck close to Comic, going as far as to hold onto his jacket with one hand as you kept Aubrey on the other side, facing away from them. You werent sure of their intentions yet.

Comic gave you a smile. "S'okay, they dont want to hurt you." Comic shuffled forward. "Here, you can sit in the living room on the couch if you want." You looked around, at everyone cautiously. Nodding your head, you basically hugged the wall as you walked passed all of the other skeletons to reach the living room couch.

Gradually, the others began murmuring and casting glances at you. You were mainly focused on Aubrey now, but you still made sure to keep an eye on the skeletons.

Suddenly, one of them spoke up, apparently just now noticing your arrival. "OH! HUMAN YOU ARE AWAKE I AM SO G-" The booming voice was cut short as you heard Comic mumble something. The next thing you knew you were being approached by a very tall, and very happy looking skeleton. 

He was wearing a red scarf, blue jeans, and an apron that read, "Kiss the Cook". 

The next time he spoke, his voice was considerably quieter. " I Am Sorry to of Frightened You, Human. I Was Simply Concerned For You. We Found You In Poor Condition." You nodded slightly, shifting ever so slightly in front of Aubrey.

Comic noticed you move, and suggested to "Papyrus" that he go and finish his cooking, as you were very hungry. Hungry was an understatement, but you gave Comic a small smile of gratitude. 

Comic returned it and sat down beside you. You hummed, turning to Aubrey as she fumbled with your sweater. Aubrey whined and you quickly shoved your hand into your pocket, bringing out a very small stuffed cat. A toy that Aubrey had adopted from the street. She was rather attatched. As you handed her the toy, she smiled and played with it contently.

Now that Aubrey was happy, you turned back to Comic, who was looking at you curiously. The look was gone as soon as it appeared however, as he turned his attention to you. "I talked to everyone else, an they agreed that they would like ta introduce themselves to you and the small one. They also have a few questions theyd like to ask, but only if youre willin ta do so." 

You took a moment to think it over, and nodded. It seemed like a good idea. Comic smiled, visibly relaxing. "Great, than would you like to join us in the kitchen, or have everyone come out here?" 

You shrugged, and stood. Kitchen it is than. Aubrey looked up at you, sliding off the couch and grasped your hand in her own. Together, you two followed Comic into the kitchen. 

This time, silence didnt greet you, and you were thankful for that. However, a few eyelights did. You shifted uncomfortably under their gazes and moved to meet Comic as he scooted a chair out for you. Mumbling a thank you, you sat on the chair and lifted Aubrey onto your lap. Aubrey smiled, and waved to one of the skeletons that was sitting nearest to you. 

The skeleton seemed a bit take aback by Aubrey's gesture, an orange-ish tint dusting his cheekbones. He looked like Papyrus, only he wore an orange hoodie with long black gym pants. A lollypop stick sticking out between his teeth. The skeleton rose his hand in a wave back. Aubrey seemed satisfied with his response and went back to playing with her small stuffed cat.

You smiled at Aubrey's forewardness. You were glad she was happy.

Soon enough, Papyrus came around, accompanied by and edgier looking version of him as he passed around the food. You smiled at the smell. God its been so long since youve had real food.

You adjust Aubrey so she's sitting on your knee and wait patiently for others to start eating before you do. Taking a fork in hand, you begin to cut up the fluffy pancakes on your plate into bite-sized pieces for Aubrey. Aubrey hums in appreciation when you give her a bite off your fork.

By the time Aubrey's finished eaten, there was little left of the pancake, but she was full, thats what mattered. You let Aubrey off your lap, though she seemed content to sit on the floor and play by your chair.

Turning back to the table, you notice that most of the skeletons are now staring at you. You begin to feel self concious under their gazes. Had you done something wrong? You feel very tempted to hide your face until Comic clears his non existent throat. How he did that? A mystery. You were at least glad the attention was off you, even if it was just long enough for you to finish off the rest of the food. You give Comic an appreciative nod. 

"So, uhm.." Comic paused, unsure how to address you. 

You quickly caught on. "Y/N." 

Comic nodded. "Y/N. We'll go around the table and give you our names, and then we have some questions we'd like to ask you, if thats okay." 

You nodded.

"Okay. Well my name's Comic, but Im sure you know that." 

The next skeleton that went was a small, edgier looking version of Comic who wore a black jacket with yellowish fluff around the top, with matching black and gold striped gym shorts. He grunted. "M'name's Red." He gave you a grin, a gold tooth glinting out of the corner of his mouth.

"MY NAME IS BLUE, HUMAN." This was another Comic-looking skeleton, except he wore a light blue scarf, a white shirt, and blue skinny jeans. His eyelights were shaped like stars as he turned a bright smile towards you. You felt compelled to return it back.

The next skeleton to go was the one who Aubrey had waved to. His name was Stretch, though he said that you could call him Rus, and gave you a wink. 

After Stretch was the edgier looking Papyrus. He wore a torn red scarf, black biker-ish looking jacket, and black skinny jeans. On the left side of his skull, his eyesocket bore two long cracks, and his teeth were very sharp looking. MY NAME IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, THOUGH YOU MAY CALL ME EDGE, HUMAN." You nodded.

The last to go was Papyrus, who seemed very thrilled to talk to you and mentioned how you'd love his spaghetti. You couldnt help but give him a warm smile.

Comic nodded. "Now that tha introductions are through with, theres rules for the questioning." Comic focused his eyelights on you intently, though not in a threatening way. "If there is anything you dont want to answer, just say next question. You dont have to tell us any information that you dont want to give." You nodded, feeling a weight that you didnt know you had lift off your shoulders.

The skeletons had many questions it seemed, as they all began speaking at once. Aubrey panicked a little and grippe onto your arm. Seeing the little one panic, Papyrus quickly reigned everyone in. You gave him a warm smile, lifting Aubrey so that she was sitting with you. That seemed to probe the first question. It came from Blue.

"MISS Y/N, WHO IS THIS SMALL CHILD TO YOU? YOU SEEM VERY PROTECTIVE OF THEM."

You looked at Aubrey, giving Blue a nod. "She's my sister, and she means a lot to me..."

Blue seemed very intrigued. "WHAT IS HER NAME?"

"Aubrey." You smiled warmly.

Blue and Papyrus cooed, and you couldnt help but chuckle as Blue's eyelights turned to little hearts. Aubrey seemed to notice as well, and looked at Blue with a surprised expression on her face. She then looked to you as if trying to confirm what she saw. You laughed, seeing that incredious expression on not only her, but now Blue's face as well as aubrey reached her arms out towards Blue. Blue looked at you, a quiet question in his eyelights. 

"May I?.." His voice went considerably quiet and you hesitated, looking to Comic. Comic gave you a look, and you could tell that she was safe. Still, you were hesitant as you handed Aubrey off to Blue.

Aubrey was very curious to say the least, playing with Blue's gloved hands and scarf. Blue seemed absolutely giddy to have Aubrey playing with his clothes and overall being curious. You chuckled and turned your attention back to the others, seeing that she was safe and satisfied for the moment.

This time it was Comic who asked the question. "Do you have any family?.." The question was hesitant, careful. 

Your mind was flooded with memories instantaniously. The crash, the blood, your brother, laying broken and bloody beneath that hunk of metal. The image of you dragging his body away, trying to keep Aubrey from seeing the bubby she loved so much so torn up and disfigured. How many times you stayed up, sobbing and dry heaving as those memories filled your head. Thoughts of how you couldve done better, how you couldve protected him. 

Suddenly you were shaking, and you gripped the table hard for support as you felt the familiar prickle in the corners of your eyes. You shut them tight, hoping that the tears didnt escape. You focused on your breathing, on where you were.

Aubrey is safe. Aubrey is safe. Youre okay. Youre both okay.

You managed to hold back a broken sob, taking a deep breath and forcing your body to relax. Only to open your eyes and realize that everyone was once again staring at you. You looked down quickly, harshly rubbing at any tears that dared fall down your face.

"N-next question."


	3. I Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited chapter 1 and added in something new at the beginning, the rest of the story will make more sense if you go back and read it, thanks!  
> Warning: mention of semicon

The skeletons averted their gaze, sweat beading on some of their skulls. Edge in particular looked quite uncomfortable. Comic however, looked increasingly concerned. He nodded, and once again cleared his throat. "Alright, who wants to go next?" 

The skeletons remained silent, and Aubrey wriggled her way out of Blue's lap before walking over to you, placing her tiny hand on your own. "Its okay, sissy. Don't cry, its okay, see?" Aubrey put on her best smile and you couldnt help but chuckle softly. "Of course, mommas, Im alright. Thank you."

You were so focused on Aubrey that you failed to catch the looks of happiness accompanied by soft smiles that flitted across each skeletons face. You really loved her.

It was Papyrus that spoke this time, concern laced with his words. "Human... How Long Have You Taken Care Of The Small One On Your Own?"

Your response was immediate, youd always kept track. That was one of the only things you were certain of, was how long youd been alone with her. "Almost two years."

Shock was plain on a few faces, and you looked down. Pity always made you squirm... "How Did You Stay Alive?.." Papyrus' voice was very soft this time.

You took a breath and sighed through your nose. "For the most part I was too worried about Aubrey to focus on myself... She's so young and she deserves so much better than this.. This mess." You shook your head, clenching your fist. "We were almost always looking for food. Any scrap I found Aubrey got, except for the few times that there was enough for both of us. Water was also hard to come by, but I usually tested it first before I gave Aubrey some. It was hard to ever get sleep. It was either nightmares or her that woke me up." You took a shaky breath. You werent sure why you were just spilling everything but it all proved to be too much. "Once or twice we... I was.." You bit your lip. "I had to take.. Necessary actions to provide us with some money... She would have starved otherwise." 

You turn your broken gaze to you little sister who was happily playing on the floor. A smile crossed your face. "But, It was all worth it. Aubrey's alive, maybe not too healthy, but alive."

It was a good minute of shocked silence as the skeletons turned their gaze first to each other, and than back to you, as if unable to believe what you just told them. Rage seemed to spark in all their souls collectively.

Red's voice was a low growl, but it wasnt towards you. "Why did you live that way? Why not try to go to the police?"

At this, you froze up, turning your shockingly defensive gaze up to stare at Red, though it wasnt directed towards him, more so towards the idea itself. He was surprised by the amount of determination and defiance in your voice. "Never. I can't go to the police. They'd just shove us in foster care without a second glance. Maybe I'd do it if I were on my own, but no one is going to take Aubrey from me." You sighed, glancing at her. "She's the only family I've got left... I want to make sure that she lives a life to remember, does what she wants in her life."

Red just nodded, still a little taken aback by your sudden outburst, but it was clear this was something you were adamant about. 

There were no more questions at the moment, so you stood to help Papyrus clean up, when he stopped you, and pulled you into a hug. You were surprised into stillness for a moment, before returning it wholeheartedly. You smiled softly and pulled away. "Thank you, Papyrus."

Papyrus beamed. "WHY OF COURSE HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS... THOUGHT YOU NEEDED A HUG."

You smiled at him, a genuine one. "Well The Great Papyrus was right, thanks again." 

Quickly you helped Papy clean up before turning to Aubrey. She was still situated on the floor, this time just kind of... Staring. You smiled, tapping her on the head.

Aubrey looked up at you, her eyes wide with question. "Whatcha doin mommas?"

She smiled, pointing towards the wall. "Talking to him!"

You felt confusion wash over you. It wasnt that she hadnt done this before, but she hadnt done it since the crash. You waved it off. At least she was having fun.

You gave her another smile, content to leave her be. You didn't normally leave her side, but here, you trusted the skeletons. At least enough to leave Aubrey unattended for a moment.

You stepped into the living room, before looking down at yourself again. You needed a shower. It had been at least a week sense you had taken Aubrey to be cleaned in that creak.

You looked around for Comic, finding him slouching on the arm of the couch. Shyly, you approached, and his eyelights flickered up to look at you. 

"I dont mean to be a nuisance but um.. You wouldnt happen to have something I could wear? Until I have the chance to wash my clothes?..." 

Comic smiled. "You're not botherin me, and yea I have something that might fit." 

You nodded, following Comic as began to trail his way towards the stairs. He paused at the bottom however, turning to you instead. "Wanna take a shortcut?"

You felt.. Very confused to say the least, but your curiosity won you over. Hesitantly, you nodded. Comic gently grabbed your hand, and you flinched, but soon relaxed. 

Comic looked at you, one eye socket closed. "Hold on tight." 

Your head spun a little, but you were now back in Comic's room. Comic chuckled a little as you groaned, placing a hand on the back of his skull. "Heh, sorry. First time through the void'll do that to ya." You nodded, having no idea what he was talking about.

Standing, you took to looking around again as Comic shuffled through a drawer, coming up with a pair of black and white gym shorts and a white t-shirt. 

He handed them to you. "Here, if ya give me your dirty clothes once you get out Paps can wash em for ya." 

You gave Comic a warm smile. "Thank you." 

Comic smiled back, a light shade of blue dusting his cheeks. "Ah don mention it, kid."

You shuffled your feet, looking down at the ground. "Could you please keep an eye on Aubrey for me?... I shouldn't take too long, and when Im done Im gonna get her cleaned up..." Though you weren't sure how much good that would do, she didnt have clean clothes either but none of theirs would fit her... Maybe once your sweater was clean you could change her into that... You shake your head,only as if just now realizing all the mess you were in.

Comic nods. "Sure thing kiddo. The bathrooms the next door on the left."

You wave a little. "Thanks so much, I'll be quick." Comic nodded, and within the blink of an eye he was gone.

You hummed softly as you made your way to the restroom, running your hand along the balcony rail. 

This house really was quite large. You could tell that despite all of the people living here, they had money. How? You werent sure, but you werent gonna complain. Speaking of which... You couldnt really stay here, could you?

You shook the thought from your head. They hadnt offered you, so you werent gonna ask. Still, that didnt mean you had to mope around while you were here. They were kind enough to feed you and take care of both you and Aubrey. You were most definitely not going to complain.

You sighed happily, you were trying to look at the bright side. You were still alive, and so was Aubrey. You might not have any other family, but you have her. You take a moment to thoroughly thank god for that. 

Still... You couldnt help but feel the stress on your back weighing you down... 

You step into the bathroom, flicking on the light switch to your left. You hum appreciativley. Its a decently sized bathroom with a rather unused looking toilet. You chalked it up to them being skeletons... But they could eat? 

You shrugged. Magic.

Pulling back the shower curtains, you smile. You were so looking forward to this shower.

Quickly, you undressed, showered, and got back out. You hoped you didnt sing too loudly while you were in there.. You didnt want to disturb the skeletons with your cat screeching.

Taking a moment to look in the mirror, you note your appearance. Comic's shorts are a little big, but they stay on your hips, and his white shirt practically dwarfs you. You hum, it smells like him... Not that you took the time to notice! You were too occupied with.. Your own things, right.

A loud bang from downstairs makes you jump. With the worst coming to mind you throw the door open, bolting downstairs. At the same moment you see Aubrey looking up at the front door. Quick as a snake your at her side in an instant with her in your arms.

You back up, also turning to look at the door. A skeletal hand on your shoulder draws your attention and you flinch at the sudden contact, whipping around to face whoever it was. 

Stretch took a step back, his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Woah there, honeybee. S'alright. You dont haveta be worried, s'just Toriel an King Asgore."

You took Stretch's word for it, but decided to look for yourself, walking with Aubrey on your hip.

The moment you saw them, you tensed just the slightest.

They were the two monsters you had met in the alley way.

The one you assumed to be Toriel caught your eye, pausing in her conversation to just... Give you this look for a solid minute or two.

Comic coughed, looking between you and Toriel before asking, "Uh... S'everything alright here?.."

Toriel turned back to Comic, shaking her head slightly. "Ah, yes... Sorry I just.." Toriel seemed to look back at Asgore for help. "We saw her in an alley way not too long ago... Just yesterday, I believe." Asgore nodded.

You looked down as a few eyes came to rest on you, before you realized you were still holding onto Aubrey. "Oh! Sorry mommas, you want down?" You had swiped her up from her toys...

Aubrey, however, seemed fixated on Toriel. She stretched out her hands, making little whining noises.

You looked to Comic, and he nodded. Cautiously you approached Toriel and King Asgore, where Toriel moved to meet Aubrey's outstretched arms. Toriel gasped softly, her and Asgore both cooing as Aubrey curiously reached for their horns and ears. It seemed like they were on cloud nine.

You smiled warmly, as did the others. And for once, you were glad you had been found.


End file.
